Turnabout Fatherhood
by SPB
Summary: (Takes place before the events of any of the games.) On a beautiful early Summer afternoon, Gregory Edgeworth takes some time to just hang out with his son, Miles, doing all the things they like to do together.


(District Court 3: Waiting Room, June 16, 3:30 PM)

Miles Edgeworth sat patiently in the waiting room, only occasionally glancing up at the clock. While on most days he loved nothing more than to accompany his father to the courtroom and cheer him on, today he was quite bored.

It was such a nice day out, far too nice a day to spend cooped up inside a courthouse. The young Edgeworth wanted to go outside and enjoy the lovely day. Sure, his friends Phoenix and Larry were probably not available on such short notice. But that was okay, he could still spend the day with his dad. Miles couldn't remember the last time they'd done anything together outside of the courtroom. How long had it been since they'd played ball in the park, or gone fishing out on the lake, or even just stopped for ice cream?

Maybe it hadn't been too long ago, but for Miles it had seemed like an eternity. His dad was a hard worker, but lately he seemed to be working even harder than usual for some reason. He'd said something about a backlog of cases and an absence of qualified attorneys. He'd also mentioned something about a prosecutor making quite a name for himself in court, but the name of said prosecutor had slipped Miles' mind.

All the young Edgeworth knew, was that his dad was fighting hard in court for his client. He'd made it known long ago to Miles that he lived by a personal creed: "In and out of court, there is one thing all lawyers seek: The truth. For the truth is what sets us free."

At last the doors to the waiting room swung open. Miles got up and stood at attention, looking straight at his father decked out in his signature trench coat and brown bowler hat. "Well, that was quite the unexpected turn of events." Gregory Edgeworth commented to himself.

"Did you win, Father?" Miles asked. His dad currently boasted an unprecedented streak of not guilty verdicts, more than any other defense attorney in the history of the courts. A record that had yet to be broken.

"Miles, you know that to me winning is less important than finding out the truth," Gregory answered in a straight tone of voice. "As a defense attorney, I believe in my client's innocence until the end. But in the end, I am just as much binded to the truth as my client and the prosecution are."

"But you _did_ win, right, Father?" Miles asked again.

Gregory smiled, bending down to his son's level. "I most certainly did. But for a moment there, when the prosecution presented that updated autopsy report, it looked for sure like my unbeaten streak was about to come to an end. I can see why that Payne has put an end to many an inexperienced defense attorney."

Miles beamed happily, but didn't cheer. He was not usually one to show his emotions on the outside. "I am most happy for you, father. I _knew_ you'd win. You always do."

Gregory just gave a fatherly laugh at his son's enthusiasm and support. "Well, the good news is I won. The bad news is, I have no more cases waiting for me at the moment."

Sensing an opportunity, Miles pleaded ever so slightly with his father. "Then… can we please do something together? It's been ages since we did something that didn't involve the courtroom."

"Of course, son," Gregory nodded, adjusting his hat and his glasses. "Today is a perfect day to spend outdoors."

* * *

(Local Park, June 16, 3:40 PM)

The two Edgeworths decided to take the scenic route home from the courthouse, and enjoy the sights and sounds of the city in early Summer. It was a nice day for such a walk, the sun was shining, the temperature wasn't too hot, and there was a refreshing breeze blowing.

Soon they reached the park, the afternoon sun casting a warm glow over the landscape.

Today, Miles' attention was drawn to a small pond near the park entrance. Several ducks had gathered for a swim, and were quacking quite loudly. A nearby machine sold duck food.

But Gregory only laughed and cautioned to his son. "Don't feed the ducks. They won't be able to tell when you don't have food. They'll keep coming after you until you give them more food, or someone else does."

"But Father, the ducks are almost never around." Miles protested.

Gregory just laughed again. "There are better uses of your money, son. But I'll tell you what. If we have time, and the ducks are still here by the time we leave, you can give them some food."

"Thank you, Father," Miles smiled, hugging his dad. Then he noticed an ice cream stand not too far away, and his eyes lit up. "Can we get ice cream, Father?"

"Of course we can, Miles," Gregory nodded. "Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles?"

"Yes indeed, Father. And thank you very much." Miles nodded in confirmation.

After indulging in the delicious ice cream, the two Edgeworths found a small clearing in the park and started playing ball. Time flew by, as father and son laughed and played together all afternoon and into the evening.

* * *

(Local Park, June 16, 7:35 P.M.)

Only now stopping to catch his breath after a fun afternoon together with his son, the elder Edgeworth glanced at his watch. "My goodness, look at the time," He declared, getting up from a park bench. "Come on, Miles, it's time to go home. You don't want to miss the exciting new episode of _Steel Samurai_ , do you?"

Miles tried to react with mild indifference. He was still a bit ashamed to admit he enjoyed that show after Phoenix and Larry had introduced him to it. "I guess not, Father. Besides, we must have dinner sometime before sundown." He declared.

Gregory just smiled, accepting his son's hand as they strolled out of the park. He wouldn't trade moments like this for all the court cases in the world.


End file.
